


Horror Movie Logic

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry just can't watch horror movies without yelling at the TV screen about how wrong it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie Logic

**Author's Note:**

> This one's short, but I've got a few longer ones coming up.

Barry shoveled popcorn into his mouth as he once again rolled his eyes at something impossible happening in the movie.

“That could never happen! He wouldn’t be able to move let alone fight if he was injured like that. He’d bleed to death!” Barry yelled at the TV screen.

The character on screen ran away from the enemy and Len had to snort. “Come on. You should have planned this out. What kind of guy doesn’t have an exit plan?”

This was the fourth horror movie Len and Barry were sitting through. Each one was worse than the last as they both picked it apart. They’d even stopped to make out a bit during the ending of the last movie when some girl was being hacked to death. Now that Barry thought about it, that was kind of morbid, but he’d gotten off and that’s all that had mattered at the time.

When Len brought up horror movies to Barry, Barry was kind of anxious. Iris constantly berated him for using his CSI knowledge to completely ruin the excitement of the movie. What Barry didn’t expect was for Len to sit there and constantly criticize the failed logic of the movies characters. As soon as Len had opened his mouth, Barry grinned around his mouthful of popcorn and joined in on the criticism.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Len smirked after barry had yet again yelled something at the TV.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it wasn’t my good looks?”

“Ha! More like perpetual clumsiness with a side of foot-in-mouth syndrome.” Len grinned.

Barry smacked his arm lightly as some character had his head chopped off and randomly exploded as the movie ended dramatically.

“Oh my god! Your body doesn’t explode when your head get chopped off!”

Len chuckled at that with a shake of his head. “You take this way too seriously, Kid.”

“You do it too!” Barry accused.

“ _I_ do it for the fun. _You_ do it because you think that these people are oblivious.”

“For all we know, they are.” Barry pouted as he swallowed the last of the popcorn in the bowl.

“Maybe you should slow down on the popcorn. That’s your 4th bowl.” Len said as he pressed his lips against Barry’s. He tasted the strong salt and butter flavor on his tongue before pulling away with a face. “Now that’s gross.”

Barry rolled his eyes as he climbed onto Len’s lap with a flirty smile. “You love it.”

“Unfortunately.” Len said as he looked up at Barry hovering over him.

Barry leaned down to capture Len’s lips in an open mouthed kiss as the end credits played in the background. He pulled away after a few seconds to turn to the screen.

“We still have 3 more movies on that set. Maybe we should watch Hocus Pocus or something? I don’t think I can deal with another so called horror movie.

“Yes, let’s.” Len laughed and kissed Barry.


End file.
